


A Birthday For Dave Strider

by seer_of_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, there is some smut in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seer_of_heart/pseuds/seer_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dave's birthday and all he wants to do is stay in bed, but then Bro comes in with motherfucking pancakes.</p><p>jesus shit guys one year later and i'm still gettin kudos. Thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bro no, I don’t wanna” You groan, pulling the covers over your head to shield yourself from your persistent brother and his tempting plate of sugar coated birthday pancakes.

This time, the birthday pancakes are for you, though you could care less, really.

Today was just not as exciting as it was when you were smaller; as the years passed, you realized that it was just another normal day- there was never anything special going on except for a few playful birthday beatings from your friends, a two hour party and some congratulations. Congrats for what, breathing for another year? That wasn’t too much of an accomplishment in your eyes. Here, have a party because you didn’t die. It was just a bunch of baloney.

To you, of course.

To other people like Bro, it was thought that today should be celebrated whether you liked it or not. So he went again, tugging at the blankets to try and get you up and out of bed.

“Come on lil’ bro. It’s 11. You’ve slept in enough” He messes up your hair but you stand your ground. Or rather, stay lying down. There’s a short moment before some quiet thumping starts to fill your room as he walks off somewhere and at first you think he’s given up and will leave you alone, but the sound is only him walking to the dresser to set down the plate of food only so he can come back and

His hands go for your sides and before you can escape his cold as fuck hands, he’s tickling you. “Fucking dick!” You scream and struggle while you’re laughing uncontrollably and through all the noise you can hear his dumb smug voice again.

“I’ll stop if you promise to get the fuck outta’ bed” You can hear the goddamn smirk in his voice. You wanna punch him but you also love him so you don’t.

Eventually you cave in and agree and his hands pull away. For a moment you consider hiding under the blankets again, but you decide you really should get up- his hands felt like they were stuck in a goddamn freezer.

You follow Bro and those wicked smelling fucking pancakes into the kitchen and sit down. “Thanks, Bro” You figure you should thank him for making them, even though you can taste a hint of burnt pancake on the bottom. Hey, at least he tried. He nods in return with a small but noticeable smile of accomplishment and then there’s a silence that falls over the two of you as you eat. Nothing’s heard except for the clinking of forks on plates and the sound of your apple juice bottle when you set it down on the table and it continues for some time until Bro gets up and grabs your empty plate for you while you’re busy chugging down your apple juice. The sink comes on and now you know he’s doing this on purpose, because he hates doing the dishes.

You’ve told him over and over not to treat this day any differently. There wasn’t a _reason_ , it just wasn’t something you wanted to be a huge, put-Dave-in-the-spotlight kind of thing. You didn’t like being in the spotlight. Too bright.

“Dude, I can do it” You glare at him though he can’t see it- he’s got his back to you. “Bro, I don’t care if it’s my birthday or whatever. It’s not _that_ special”

“It’s still special to me” He shrugged, not turning to look at you. He thinks it’s insecurity or something, probably. That’s what he’s been thinking it is since you brought up the whole, ‘No more birthday parties’ thing.

“Dude, it’s nothing. I just don’t want it to be a big deal. It’s like putting me on the spot. It sucks” You tried to explain to him, but it’s hard for him to understand because he’s the opposite. Growing up alone and not getting these things (Birthday parties, Christmas, etc) makes this all seem extra special. He still hasn’t turned to look at you.

“I still got stuff planned for you today, ok? Nothing big, just stuff for us to hang. But are you sure you don’t wanna invite John or any of your friends?” Now he’s turned to you, and he looks awkward as hell.

“Yeah I mean, we don’t really get bro time anymore. So just you and I would be nice” You can see the twitch of a smile and add on playfully, “Yeah, you’re still cool. Don’t worry”

Down the elevator and into the lobby and Bro starts to head for the door instead of the parking lot where you know, the car is.

“We’re walking?” You ask

“It ain’t too far. Come on, don’t be lazy” He pushes the big glass doors out of the way as the both of you walk out.

First he brings you to a record shop, like a vintage fucking record shop and now you’re in awe and wondering why you didn’t get up earlier. Of course they’ve got some new stuff in a little section at the side, like expensive ass headphones and whatever and Bro does get you a new pair, but holy shit this place is gold and Bro is fucking awesome because he tells you to grab whatever you want. Holy shit this is awesome and you’re so excited.

But soon guilt starts worming its way into your brain and while you’re still very much excited, you’re thinking that this is already a shit ton of money he’s spending on you and so you decide to leave a couple of records behind when Bro isn’t paying attention to the size of the pile in your arms. Bro pays for your stuff and you tell yourself to memorize this location because you know you’ll be coming back to get the ones you left behind, but of course you’re more than happy with the things you have now.

“Alright, ready for the next place?” Bro smirks at you as he’s putting the records in a bag to keep them safe.                                                                   

“You’re still not done?” You raise an eyebrow at him because you thought it would just be one thing and then you’re going home so how many other things did he have planned? You shake your head. “I think this has all been enough, Bro. You don’t need to do anymore”

“Nah it’s ok, princess” He waves it off with a little smile at that nickname which he thinks is oh so sly. “It’s nothing big, promise. You’ll like it- I know you will” He reaches down and ruffles your hair which you promptly fix and knock his hat in front of his face in retaliation. After fixing it, he holds the record shop door open and you slip out and onto the sidewalk.

With Bro right beside you now, you start to walk with him leading you to whatever place he had planned next for you until you come to a crosswalk and have to wait for the light to turn to walk. While you’re waiting, you look around at all the buildings around and the busy, bustling city streets and just think of how it’d be nice to just get away with it all. Just you and Bro for a month or something, up north and wearing sweats every day, sometime during the summer, swimming and sleeping in until one because you don’t know the time- even though that’s not far from what you do on weekends. You’ve lost track of reality until you feel Bro’s warm fingers take and tug at your hand and start leading you across the street and instead of pulling it away and telling him how _uncool_  it makes you look, you just look up at him- but he’s already looking down at you. “Is there somewhere else you wanna go?” He asks, almost carefully, as if he thinks you aren’t having enough fun and he feels bad. “No no,” You assure him quickly. “I was just thinking” You tell him, and when you’ve both crossed the street, he speaks up again. “Dave, is there a reason why you hate your birthday?” He lets go of your hand and you frown at the loss of comforting heat in your palm.

“I don’t…” You can’t even finish this time, because he said ‘hate’ instead of something like, ‘Why don’t you like it?’ or ‘Why do you avoid it?’. It was a little word, but you know how Bro hated to use it with special things- for example, your birthday, He’s never used the word hate until now, which you guess you can’t blame with the way you’d acted last year when he threw you a surprise party. You weren’t mean about it; you had just gone on a rant about why it was a waste of time. Maybe it had hurt his feelings.

It was partly the whole don’t-put-me-on-the-spot situation, but deep down you always knew that it wasn’t just that. It was a full dislike for this day. You hated it, you really did. And now he knew.

“Dave?” He pulls you over to a nearby bench and sits you down. Why did he have to ask this here of all places, why in public?

“Yeah” You finally answer, thinking over how to word this for him to understand. “I just… Don’t like getting older”

“Why?” His hand is on your head, gently petting the blonde locks back. Why did this have to happen in public, why. A heart to heart is something to be done in like, your living room or something. Why on a bus stop bench?

“’Cus the older I get, it’s like the further away you go” Now you’re really wishing you’d done this at home because you can feel yourself starting to get emotional. Stupid feelings “Bro can we do this at home?”

“I’m not going anywhere until I make sure my little Bro is ok. What do you mean, Dave?” He asks, completely ignoring your question. You’re thankful the bus stop is empty at least, as you lean into Bro’s side and the hand in your hair goes down to wrap around your shoulders.

“I’m seventeen today, Bro. Seventeen. I’m going to be an adult next year. I can’t do this! I can’t live on my own, I can’t get a job yet, I’m just a kid I’m just a baby- I’m just _your_   baby” You laugh bitterly and take a moment to put a hand on one of your eyes. You don’t wanna cry but it’s pretty damn hard when you’re thinking like this. Bro doesn’t say a word and so you continue, shoulders shaking. “I can’t do this on my own, Bro. I don’t wanna move out, I don’t wanna live in an empty, shitty apartment building all on my own and I don’t wanna leave _you_ on your own” You breathe in and feel a couple tears spill over so you pause again to quickly wipe them away. This is fucking embarrassing and Bro still isn’t saying anything so you look up and try to read his face. He’s a cross between surprised and concerned. “I… Hate my birthday. I hate being reminded that I have to leave you one day. I’m just a baby, _I don’t want to_ ” You sniff.

Bro stands and you copy his actions, and then he pulls you into the tightest bear hug and it feels really comforting, just like all his hugs, but this one feels special. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He whispers. His voice is shaky and you hope to the flying goats above that you didn’t just make him cry because that would be shitty.

“Because… I don’t know. I just thought that if I ignored it, I wouldn’t have to deal with it” You feel the hug loosen and you scramble to keep him in this hug. You don’t wanna let go yet.

“Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean I’m gonna be kickin’ you out, Davey. You can stay with me until you’re ready, I ain’t gonna rush you” He’s getting emotional; you can tell by the way his shoulders are shaking.

It’s a relief to hear. You’re happy about this. It really feels good to hear him say that. You’ve stopped crying by now, so you let go from the hug and smile up and him, then take his hand. “So, where were we going again?”

“Ya sure you still wanna go?” He chuckles, but you’re not sure what he’s laughing at. You start to walk away from the bus stop and he’s quick to follow, pushing you to stick by his side, his arm draped over your shoulder as you walk together.

“Well, what else are you planning?” You poke at his side and he twitches away with a small smile.

“I was really just planning on bringing you to lunch and then heading home to just chill out and eat pretzels” He admits with a shy smile and bites his lip. He’s not acting like his cool and collected self. He must feel really loved right now.

“I’m still pretty full from eating all those pancakes, we can skip lunch” You respond.

“Well, it’s your choice. What do you feel like doing? Anything special?”

 

[Movies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4354286/chapters/9877529)          [Candy Shop  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4354286/chapters/9877544)

Make your choice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy you picked movies. It's a really short ending, warning you now.

“We can just head home, Bro. I wanna put these records somewhere safe” You hold up the bag.

“Ya, ok. We’ll head home then” Bro agrees and with his arm still around you, the two of you start to head home.

        Shuffling through the door of the apartment, you finish up your story you had been telling Bro on the way home. “So then the big guy turned to John and started getting like, really mad and saying he was gonna get him back for that, and the two of us just bolted the fuck out of there” You laugh, slipping you shoes off and kicking them out of the way. “It was funny, Egbert was so scared he was like, ‘I’m never doing water bucket pranks again, Dave’”

“I wonder how his dad would’ve reacted when he found out about that” Bro chuckled. “Tell me when ya find out”

“Sure. I’m gonna put these in my room, ok?” You hold up the bag of records to show him and he nods, so you run off and set them on your bed. Only the best for these precious objects.

You head into the living room where Bro is sitting and toss yourself next to him, squishing right into his side to get comfy. “Put on a movie” You suggest as he flips through the channels and finds nothing but crappy wannabe comedy shows.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice” Bro huffs. He flips to Netflix, putting on one of those shitty and totally not scary horror movies for the both of you to laugh and scream at but only because one of the characters goes fucking upstairs instead of out the damn front door like who does that seriously. So the movie starts with the backstory of how the house became haunted and why the spirits of the dead won’t just find peace or whatever but you’re not paying attention because you’re too busy snuggling up next to your bother and just spending time with him in general. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Bro becomes bored- or you assume so because he asks, “I didn’t embarrass you too much today, did I?”

“Huh?” You question, until your mind clicks and you remember the bus stop heart-to-heart. “Oh, no it’s ok. But next time something’s wrong, we talk about it somewhere more private”

It stays quiet for a moment, until he speaks up again. “You know you can talk to me about this stuff, ok? You don’t need to keep everything so hush-hush. I know I’m shit at showing emotions and dealing with stuff like this, but even if you just need to cuddle it out at three a.m. I wanna be there for ya. Get it?”

“Yeah, I get it” You close your eyes against his side even though you don’t plan on sleeping anytime soon. It’s just nice to have him so close.

And yeah, maybe you’ll have to leave him one day, but for now you’ll enjoy the time you’ve got when you’re by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i should warn you that this is the smut ending.  
> aka the bitchass kid ending if you read my tags

“I heard there’s a candy shop around here somewhere. It’d be pretty cool if we could grab some cavities” You smile like you always smile when you want something even if you don’t have to. It’s your birthday and he’s spoiling you.

“Ooo, that sounds pretty good actually. Maybe I’ll grab some stuff too. That sound cool to you, lil bro?” He asks you. _Has to ask you_ , if he can buy some candy for himself too. Wow.

“Bro, of course you can. Now uh, I think the shop was around the corner. Behind the computer repairs store”

You begin excitedly tugging him along, looking back for only a second when he laughs. He has to grab his hat in fear of losing it in the wind, which makes you laugh too. You just feel like a wall broke between you two. You feel so much closer and happier in each other’s presence and it’s just so great being with him and not having to worry when he’s gonna tell you to pack up and get out. It’s been an emotional rollercoaster, but this is a pretty good birthday.

Inside the candy store it’s a little busy. There’s kids running around with suckers and jellybeans stuck to them and for a second you could’ve sworn Bro grimaced at the sight of all the little of them. Of course he had nothing against them, seeing that he raised you, he was more uneasy about the fact that no one seems to be watching them while they stick gum in each other’s hair- or at least, that’s what your best guess was. You know how much Bro loves his hair, having female shampoo and all, (Hey! It smells good!) So you’ll have to have his back if you see any rowdy kids heading his way. “Where to first?” He asks you, looking around at all the sugar and probably low-key deciding what he wants to get. You look with him, until you find a little kid free section with some of your favorite candies and head that way after pointing to show your older brother.

“Licorice?” Bro points to one of the containers on the bottom and you nod excitedly, expertly sneaking a little jujube into your mouth without any employee’s seeing, but the kids are probably giving them too much of a handful to notice. You turn for a second to gather some sour cherries into your bag when you hear a small girl’s giggle and pitter patter of feet running away and you’re almost scared to turn to see what she did. When you did, you’re met with a scowl on Bro’s face and a bright red lollipop stuck to the back of his head.

“Hey, at least it’s not gum!”

You’re glad he’s still happy enough to crack a small smile at that.

        After that little incident, you decided that you had enough and hurried home with Bro (After paying, of course) so he could wash the sticky sweet from his hair. As soon as you walk in, Bro announces that he’s going for a shower and he’ll only be a few minutes so at first you think you’ll just sit and have a few of your sugary sweets, until you get a different idea in your head.

The both of you don’t usually do it often, but now would be a pretty good time, you think.

Some people would be totally repulsed at your thoughts and would send you to a bible camp or something, but you _were_ almost an adult now! Honestly, you didn’t see the problem with it. Ok you did, you just ignored it because fuck society.

You and your Bro could have a pretty… Intense relationship sometimes. The two of you rarely talked about it because it was more of a heat of the moment thing. Yes, the two of you did occasionally fuck. It was a dirty little secret between the two of you that you kept well hidden, except for when you, for example, entered the bathroom where your brother was butt naked and wet, undressed yourself and stepped into the shower with him.

“What are you doing?” Bro still hadn’t gotten the lollipop out of his hair so you decided to use that as an excuse.

“Came to help” You get up close to him and first run your hands up his chest, over his shoulders with enough pressure to be a massage, but he knows what this really is. You both do and you both want it- he would have stopped you otherwise. Your hands travel over his shoulders and pause to run your fingers ever so lightly up his spine and smirk devilishly when he visibly shudders. Your fingers go up into his hair, up the uninvited sticky patch in his hair and carefully you run your fingers through his hair until it slips out. “There” You mumble, setting it on the side of the tub and then relaxing your head on his shoulder. He starts to run his rough hands up your back and you let out a breath to relax you.

“Couldn’t do that with your clothes on, huh?” He teases.

“Would you want me to?” He teases back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, then his neck and up, up to his jaw line. He lets out a pleased hum before answering again.

“Got me there, kid”

        And that’s when it really begins. He bends down a bit and picks you up, pressing you into the cold tile of the shower wall and you let out a dissatisfied noise at the lack of warmth on your back. “Calm down, kid” He whispers in your ear just before he starts nipping at it, sending little chills down your spine and sending little mewls of contented noises into the steamy air. It almost feels like something straight out of a porno- the sweet and shy twink and the big tease going down on him. But Bro is different, because he’s gentle and kisses you sweetly whenever you do something he likes, like the spine thing.

His lips go down on your skin over and over, cautious, not making any marks on you though you wish he would sometimes. His mouth is moving from your ear down to your cheek first, the big teddy bear, then down to your neck where it’s most sensitive. You love how he just knows where all your spots are and what drives you crazy and you fucking love it when he nibbles so carefully down on those spots and makes you moan out. Your hard and you can’t feel him up this high but you know he’s hard too and you just really wanna touch him. You can’t deny you want him now.

“Mmm, Bro, bed” You hum out, trying to dodge his kisses so you can speak. He doesn’t say anything but he listens. The shower goes off and he doesn’t even bother grabbing a towel, just carries you to the bedroom.

“How far do you wanna go?” He always asks just in case. It makes you melt sometimes.

“Condoms, lube” Is all you have to say for him to understand. He obeys you on that order too, reaching under the mattress to grab the little bottle and square package and put it aside for later- later being in a few minutes, of course.

He lays you spread out and gives you a quick peck to your lips but before he can do much else, you sit him up and push against his chest. You know you can’t push him on his back like you want him, but he’ll get the message and ask what’s wrong. When he does, you reply simply.

“I wanna touch you”

He doesn’t object to it, so you order him on his back and he does as told. Moving to sit between his legs, you look him over with that smirk back on your face. As your hands move over his thighs you feel how tense he is and frown.

“Bro, chill out” You tell him.

“I’m not too sure about…”He stops himself and looks away. He looks so shy without his shades.

“About what?”  You lean over him and kiss his stomach, making him twitch away and laugh some. He was always so ticklish on his tummy and you loved teasing him with that knowledge. He doesn’t answer. Instead, he bites his lip and you figure he won’t say anything unless you get it out of him with words, so you trail your hand down his abdomen, making his eyes widen a bit as you do, and finally give a light brush of your fingers to the tip of his cock and watch him sigh out some of his tension. At least he’s relaxing, you think. You give him a few gentle tugs and feel yourself shiver as he lets out a quiet moan and finally he says something.

"C-Call me daddy" He whispers hesitantly to you. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"You have a daddy kink?"

His face goes bright red and you laugh as he covers his face out of embarrassment. This is new. Bro Strider just lost his cool. “Fuck, sorry, I know it’s weird and whatever and you don’t have to do it if you think it’s disgusting”

"Did I say I was disgusted... Daddy?" You purr. He moans out a muffled, ‘Fuck’ from behind his hand and you feel yourself harden a bit more. Damn, you’ll have to get this moving soon.

“Don't be so worried, Bro. This relationship may be a little fucked up, but that doesn’t mean you can’t share kinks with me"

"Dave, shut up with this mushy shit and make lemme screw you" He snickered, moving his hands away from his face to grab the lube.

“Fine by me”

You switch places again after giving him a few more pumps and he pushes you back down and starts grinding against you first, starting out slow and wanting you to plead for him. "Dirk, ahhh...” You moan. You’ve always known his real name; you both just had agreed to call him that in bed only. You sit up and grab the back of his neck, pulling him gently back down to whisper in his ear, "Daddy please, I want you"

It’s enough to persuade him apparently and you take note of the things you could do to him, knowing this new kink. He takes the lube and spreads it onto his fingers and your whole body is shaking because you know how good and bad it’s gonna feel in a few minutes. He props one of your legs up over his shoulder and starts to prod at your entrance, making you gasp and whine and buck into his touch, especially when he grabs a hold of your dick and starts giving it slow, teasing pumps. Finally you’ve relaxed enough and he pushes in one finger.

It’s just one, it doesn’t hurt too much, but despite how much you want him, you wait for yourself to get used to it before giving him the ok to start moving.

It’s as if he knows exactly where your prostate is. Every time he pushes back in, he brushes against it and it feels better every time he does, in a matter of minutes you’re a moaning and panting mess under him and he takes this opportunity to add another. You whine at the sensation he’s giving you; one finger still rubbing against that spot and the second slowly and carefully pushing in. Eventually you can’t take it and move down on both his fingers, desperately riding his fingers in a second. He lets you, giving soft hums of pleasure whenever you cry out his name or refer to him as Daddy as he’s doing this. In comes a third finger and you’ve collapsed under him and nothing else matters right now except his fingers in your ass.

“Dirk fuck, I think that’s enough prep, don’t you think?” You frantically plead with him.

“Yeah? You ready?” He asks you. You nod, groaning as he pulls his fingers out. You watch with lust and love clouded eyes as he rolls the condom on and slicks himself up- he looks more eager than you do.

He asks again if you’re ready as he lines himself up and you moan for him to give him the ok.

He starts out slow and won't go any faster and you figure he's trying to tease you, so you cry out for him in attempt to get him to move quicker. "Daddy, fuck, Dirk” You whimper, and it works like magic because he promptly starts picking up the pace a little He’s moaning out and breathing hard breaths into your ear, but what drives you nuts is he’s hitting that same special spot dead on again and moaning your name.

“Fuck Dave, you’re always so tight” He tells you, starting to whine himself.

“Uhnn!” You squeeze your eyes shut for a moment to catch your breath, then tell him to move faster, go harder and of course he obeys. It’s your birthday, after all.

Moans from the both of you are filling the room and as much as you think it’s sweet music to listen to, you hope to God that the neighbors don't hear it.

"Dave, god” He keeps moaning your name and it makes you even more turned on to listen to, but you’re probably doing the same thing to him whenever you call him ‘Daddy’. You say it again and this time he grabs your waist and thrusts even harder, suddenly getting deeper and hitting that damned spot and making it feel better than before. You hate to admit it, but with the way things are going, all this is going to be over soon. "Fuck, do that again!" You plead. As he lets out little pants and breaths of your name you feel yourself tighten and a familiar warm feeling gathers in the pit of your stomach. You sob out a moan and tell him you’re close and in a second his hand is wrapped around your cock and pumping furiously, thrusting getting sloppy and missing your prostate a few times but it hardly matters. You spill white over your chest and his and gasp in some air while Bro rides out his orgasm. He drops beside you after carefully pulling out of your over sensitive body and you listen to the both of you softly panting. Bro’s the first to say something.

“So, how was your birthday?”

You snort at him and read the clock- only 4.

“Not over yet”


End file.
